


Joker x Harleen: Goodbye Kiss (中文版)

by Raven_of_Silence_has_already_been_taken



Category: Suicide Squad (2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 15:11:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14936685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raven_of_Silence_has_already_been_taken/pseuds/Raven_of_Silence_has_already_been_taken
Summary: 这是哈琳医生与小丑的治疗的最终阶段：情欲。





	1. 第一章

**Author's Note:**

  * For [abby_depp](https://archiveofourown.org/users/abby_depp/gifts).
  * A translation of [Joker x Harleen: Goodbye Kiss](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8751763) by [abby_depp](https://archiveofourown.org/users/abby_depp/pseuds/abby_depp). 



第一章  
哈琳咧嘴笑道：“快看，那个小丑回来啦！”她咯咯笑着，从小丑的膝盖上坐起来。哈琳刚刚为他画好他今天的妆。小丑没有自己化妆的机会，因为他只有在牢房里才被准许脱掉束缚衣。哈琳还没想出怎样才能在不引起警卫注意的前提下让小丑把口红、发胶和眼影带回牢房。  
J先生站了起来，和她一起走到治疗室水槽上方的肮脏老旧镜子前。  
“希望你喜欢。”哈琳突然有些紧张。  
小丑盯着镜子里的自己看了很久。他检查着他的妆容，分别闭上双眼来欣赏眼影的效果。哈琳冲着他深情地微笑着。她能感到他的气场正在改变。就好像他也意识到那个小丑回来了。他的肩膀挺了起来，背也更直了。他的声线低了几度，嘶哑的喉音也愈发黑暗。  
哈琳的视线完全没法从小丑身上移开，他看上去是如此迷人。在他检查自己的外表时，她双唇一直微微分开。  
“没错，”小丑低头，微笑着看着她，“我回来了。”  
“还有两分钟。”警卫在外面轻轻叩门。  
哈琳失望地叹了口气。在他们的治疗过程中，与小丑道别永远都是最艰难的部分。她走回桌边，把关于小丑的文件和她给他的礼物收起来。她的大脑正飞速运转，试着想出一个能让小丑和她多待一会儿的借口。  
“开心点，医生。”小丑悠闲地走向她，微笑道：“我明天就会回来的，两点整。”  
“记得别迟到。”哈琳说，小丑的微笑富有感染力，如此纯洁，惹人怜惜。  
“我从不迟到。”小丑沉声说，两人向门外走去。哈琳的步子迈得很慢，好像这样，无可避免的离别就不会发生。当他不在时，她是那么想念。  
哈琳抬手准备给警卫开门。可就在她扭转门把手时，小丑靠在上面阻止了她。  
“可以给我一个告别吻吗?”他的嗓音又一次转变，这次是他知道她无法抵抗的，性感的喉音。他向她低下头，双眼美丽而迷人。哈琳脸红了，他的双唇离她的只有几寸。每一次他们接吻时，他总会在还有一小段距离时停下，让她来主动吻他。  
很快，哈琳踮起脚尖贴上了小丑的唇，一只手扶上他的肩膀来稳住自己的身体。当她靠过来亲吻他时，一个柔和的微笑开始在两人的唇间翩翩起舞。双唇相接的一瞬，小丑发出满足的喉音而哈琳轻轻呻吟。两人之间的爱火燃烧地坚定而明确。柔软的唇肉第一次碰触的时刻漫长而甜美。他们靠近彼此，探索彼此。  
而后，小丑强势地将嘴唇贴上她的唇。哈琳手中的文件夹摔落在地板上，小丑的舌在哈琳口中与她的相遇。她用双臂绕上小丑的脖子，身体紧紧贴着他的身体。在哈琳意识到之前，她的背已经贴到了门上。她用手轻抚着他的脸颊，让他的嘴唇停留，抗拒着他的离去。小丑的喉音在哈琳的唇间迷失，他们的呼吸很快变成了轻喘。但哈琳不在乎，小丑就是她生存所需的氧气面罩。  
她的一部分知道自己已深陷于无望，但她就是无法控制自己。甚至没有哪怕最轻微的一点在意。在爱情中，人人都是无望的，不是吗？小丑的身体紧紧靠在她身上，她可以感觉到他的手臂在拘束衣之下移动，仿佛想要挣脱束缚来蹂躏她。而哈琳无比期待他这样做。她的手指向下擦过他的脖颈、他遮掩之下的双臂，勇敢地向他两腿之间探去。哈琳又一次发出呻吟。  
“奎泽尔医生，”他无声地微笑着，嘴唇仍贴在她的唇上，“你很淘气啊。”  
“小丑没资格这么说。”她咯咯笑着，在他的腿间轻托，感觉他慢慢变硬。  
“医生，”小丑在她的唇边沉声说，“你不想等到我也可以伸手碰触你的时候再做吗？”  
“那会是什么时候呢?”哈琳的手臂重新环住了小丑的脖颈。  
“很快，我亲爱的.”他许诺到，轻啄她的嘴唇，一下，两下，三下。  
突然，警卫打开了门。哈琳和小丑差点摔倒在他们身上。哈琳慌忙离开小丑，转身背对着门，试着擦尽嘴角，放缓呼吸。小丑因他们的打断不满地嘟囔着。他唇上的口红糊成一片，没法用手遮掩。  
“快点儿，疯子，”警卫对小丑说，“回你的牢房去。”  
“这就走。”小丑露出一个大大的微笑。他转身对哈琳说：“这约定很不错，医生，你知道我真的感觉有了很大突破。  
“很高兴听到你这么说，J先生，明天见。”再转向小丑时，哈琳感觉自己的脸又一次泛红。她冲他眨了一只眼，呼吸声粗重。  
小丑向她微笑时，双眼仿佛在闪光：“没错，明天。”


	2. 第二章

小丑逃跑了。  
那是在五天前的午夜，哈琳还记得早晨醒来，像平常一样，为即将见到小丑而无比激动。她甚至准备了一份礼物，不是很张扬，只是一直小小的棕色泰迪熊。她希望这能帮他减压，也能帮她弄清楚他到底会不会在意什么东西。  
那天上午，当哈琳抵达疯人院时，他的上司在走廊里拦住了她，并告诉她因为今天没有任何病人，她可以回家了。小丑逃跑了，蝙蝠侠和哥谭市警局都在试着抓他回来，所以她不必害怕。上司对小丑居然得以逃离感到相当震惊与讶异。但哈琳一点都不惊讶。  
对她来说，小丑在疯人院内部有人脉是显而易见的事，他雇来防止自己被抓和受到贿赂保护他的安全的都有。他是犯罪王子，蝙蝠侠最大的敌人，阿卡姆疯人院里最可怕的人。他可以侵入你的思想，让你含着破碎的词句在地板上哭嚎。她现在就能想到小丑在午夜向守卫呢喃，用他那些充满技巧的语言让他的警卫恐惧战栗并放他离开。  
事实是，哈琳一点都不害怕。要是小丑想闯进她家，她会开门迎接他进来，在他偷东西时拥抱并亲吻他。不，她并不害怕。哈琳只是伤心，甚至可以说是心碎。他走之前甚至没有道别。他们在那天见过面，就在小丑逃离前的几个小时，他还像平时那样和她说话。她根本不知道他想要逃走，至少不知道是在那一晚。他难道不知道她会帮他吗？  
现在想这些已经没用了，他已经离开了。他赢了。所以哈琳仍然照常工作，只是每天早晚都关注新闻，并且自私地希望小丑被捕这样她就可以再次看到他了。其实她还是希望他好好享受他的自由，在被关了许久之后，这是他应得的。但她想知道他有没有想到过她。  
又一个没有小丑的漫长白天后，哈琳离开阿卡姆疯人院，向家走去。路程很短，而且现在天还没黑，所以她不太担心。她正过马路时，混乱席卷了一切。  
这一切发生的太快了。  
轮胎发出刺耳的响声，人们四散奔逃。一辆黑色的车咆哮着转过街角，向哈琳直冲过来。恐惧让她的身体僵在原地。现在再跑开为时已晚。  
黑色的凯迪拉克在哈琳身前几厘米处停下。震惊与恐惧褪去后，怒火涌上她的心头。她拍打着车的引擎盖，透过黑色的挡风玻璃咒骂着司机。而后她把司机抛在脑后，继续向街的另一边走去。这时，一个滑腻的嗓音拦住了她。  
“医生，两点了。”那个嗓音说道，她能听出他嘴唇上的微笑，“我告诉过你，我不会迟到的。”他咯咯笑着。  
哈琳旋身，感觉自己的心要从胸膛里蹦跳而出，落入他的手中。小丑就站在汽车后门边上，身上穿着闪亮的黑色燕尾服，里面的红色衬衫只系了下半边。下身是一条黑色的宽松裤子和有范儿的红鞋。他闪亮的绿色头发用发胶梳到后面，脸上挂着大大的，玩味的笑。  
他比她从前所见到的都更加英俊。  
“自由很适合你。”她咯咯笑着，双眼上下打量着他。她厚着脸皮地盯着他，但她不在乎。他也这样看着她。  
这是她第一次看到他的双臂与他从半开的衬衫之下露出来的胸膛。  
小丑伸出一根手指，向她弯了弯，他疯狂的蓝色眼睛一直盯着她的脸。在哈琳意识到之前，她已经向他走去。他的危险令人难以抗拒。当她离他一臂远时，他向她伸手，第一次的，他的手触碰到了他。他带茧的手指托起她的脸，力道比她所想象的更加轻柔。她脸上浮现出持久的微笑。  
小丑附身，轻柔地亲吻了她，如此轻柔，迅捷，短暂的吻。甚至在被感受到之前就已经消逝。他的双手温柔地沿哈琳的脖颈向下，搂住她的肩膀。他俯地更低，张开嘴。但就在他碰到她的嘴唇之前，他挺起身，重新抬起头来，仍然微微笑着。哈琳揶揄道：“你管这叫吻？”  
J先生猛地摇了摇头，“上车。”他突然沉声说，情绪一下子改变。当他进入车后座时，他纤细的手指离开了哈琳。哈琳想要坐到他的膝盖上，但很快她又改变了主意，一会儿会有时间这么做的。她打开小丑座位后面的那扇门，坐进车里。哈琳关上门的一瞬间，司机就踩下了油门。  
开车的是一个留着胡子，穿着帅气制服的男人。哈琳想知道他是不是小丑安排在阿卡姆的警卫中的一员，她试着看他的脸，看自己能不能认出他来。但因为他的目光一直锁定在路上，这有些困难。甚至没有迹象表明他知道她在车上：没有向她瞥过一眼，甚至头都没有往她这边偏过。他只是盯着路，在每一个小丑吩咐他转弯的地方转弯。  
于是，哈琳放弃了观察他，转而看向车的内部。小刀和手枪乱丢在后座的地板上。她感到激动之情在血管里燃烧，她终于进入了他的世界。她知道这是不对的，自己应该跳出这辆车逃跑。但在哈琳四处张望时，她甚至控制不住自己的微笑  
“我们要去哪？”哈琳激动的问道，在她的座位上弹跳，好像过圣诞节的孩子，就要打开等待了一年之久的礼物。  
“我们可以单独相处的地方。”小丑沉声回应道，从后视镜里盯着她。一声轻笑从哈琳嘴边溜出，她完全没预料到这一点。她没注意到的是当小丑从镜子中注视着她时，眼里愈演愈烈的怒火。  
小丑把哈琳推进酒店的房间里，用它强壮的胳膊把她困在门边。哈琳的皮肤因为对即将发生的事情的激动而颤抖。一瞬间两人都安静了下来，四周只有他的喉音。  
“嗯……”小丑向她微笑着： “现在我该拿你怎么办呢？”哈琳大胆的抬起手指，划过他的前臂，“这一整个房间都是我们的，而且那张床看起来相当舒服。”  
“你很有趣，”小丑大笑道，手指紧紧抓着她的手臂，“跟我聊聊，亲爱的，你有自杀倾向吗？你是对刺激上瘾吗？你是和你所有的病人上床吗？”他左右摇了摇头，哈琳猜这是他应对痛苦的方式。“我杀过人，偷过东西。”小丑低声咆哮着，“我的刑期比你我的寿命加起来都长。我是那种别人会在噩梦里碰见的坏人,但你，”他大笑起来，“不害怕我。”  
“我不害怕你，J先生。”哈琳说，突然为承认自己的情感而紧张，“我……实际上正相反。”  
小丑盯着她，他的蓝色眼睛试着去理解她，理解她说了什么以及为什么。她回望着他，试着用眼睛表达自己的感受并且急切地希望不要吓走他。突然，他仰起头大笑起来，每当她以为他会停下时，他只是看她一眼并且仰起头来继续大笑。哈琳不想让自己感到伤心，她知道这确实是他的表现：用笑声代替情感。  
终于，他擦掉眼中笑出的眼泪，“你知道的，医生，你不应该这样做（？？？）自愿和一个杀掉的人比你见过的人都要多的男人来酒店，想把他拐上床还承认想这样做。”他摇摇头，放开她，转身走向衣柜边，将脸转到她看不到的地方。  
哈琳向他走去，气愤地质问道：“那你为什么要把我带到这里来？为什么来找我？为什么不只是杀了我然后结束这一切？我知道答案，J先生，我想你也知道。就算你不想承认，我也知道，”哈琳孤注一掷道。“你从来没对谁有过感觉，所以你吓坏了，这没什——”  
小丑摇着头，胸腔里涌起了又一阵笑声，阻止她打破他的那堵墙。  
“J先生，我知道在乎这些的不止我一个，”哈琳低声说，“求你了，让我进去。”  
“求你了，J先生，求你了。”小丑大笑着嘲讽，“你觉得我在乎你？我可以现在就杀了你然后离开，永远不会再次想起你，娃娃脸。”他转身，面对着她。哈琳试着让这些话不那么伤人，但它们在切割她的心。  
“如果你想杀我，你早就杀了。”  
“我现在也可以。”他打开外衣向她展示他的枪。  
“我不这么想。”她挑战道，怒火给了她自信（愚蠢？）。  
她开始大胆地解开上衣的扣子。小丑的眼睛紧跟着她继续脱着衬衫的手指。他的眼神灰暗，难以辨明。他握拳又松开却没有第一时间去拿那把枪。她解开了最后一个扣子，把衬衫扔到地上，露出黑色的内衣。  
“你在想什么呢？J先生？”她向自己的内衣比划着，“你想要我赔把这个脱掉吗？或者你来？”小丑盯着她，呼吸逐渐变得粗重。她把手放在腰带上，“这个呢？我该脱掉吗？”她解开腰带，把它从裤子上撤下来，让它和衬衫团圆。  
小丑的眼睛从哈琳开始脱衣服时就没有眨过，他盯着她的上身，随意瞥过一寸肌肤就移到下一寸。  
哈琳感到他身上散发的能量，他的不确定性几乎要让她发疯。他是会亲吻她还是会杀死她？是会用椅子砸破她的头还是撕开她的衣服蹂躏她一整晚？期待将她逼到了极限，让她身体内部紧紧扭成一团。寄宿于她的血液中，让她的皮肤刺痛。她极力控制自己不要扑进他怀里。  
一眨眼之间，她就被小丑抱了起来，又一眨眼之后，她靠在墙边，困在木头与J先生坚实的胸膛之间。她的脑袋撞在墙上隐隐作痛。她咯咯笑了起来，脑中响起了代表胜利的钟声。他的双唇攻击着她的脖颈，亲吻着，啃咬着，吸吮着，哈琳缠在他身上。她手脚并用，缠紧在他身上。小丑靠着她青紫的脖颈轻吟，舔舐柔软的皮肤。哈琳大声呻吟着，头向后仰到墙上。  
小丑带着口红的吻印满了她的脖颈并随着他的亲吻留下一条向下到胸口的痕迹。哈琳呻吟着，亲吻着她能触到他的每一部分。她撕扯着他的衬衫，像一只迅捷的野兽，渴求更多他的皮肤。  
“怎么了？”他掐着她的锁骨，“你想让爹地把衬衫脱掉吗？”  
哈琳几乎要发出愉悦的尖叫。他之前从没管自己叫过爹地。哈琳本来没有这种情结，但当他说出口……天啊，这听起来超性感。她在他身上扭动着，将自己的唇贴到他的唇上，期望这能抚慰她激动的心。她知道这很可悲。她知道自己现在完全被他玩弄于股掌之间，可她就是无法去在意。  
“再那样叫自己一次，”她恳求道，继续她无望的努力，想把他的衬衫脱掉。终于，它从小丑的双肩滑落。她双臂搂着他强壮的肩膀，将他们的肌肤贴在一起。哈琳呻吟着，小丑愉悦地发出喉音。  
“为什么不是你这样叫我呢，医生？”他向她低下头，轻咬着她的下唇，将它含在口中吮吸。  
她微笑着：“把我的内衣脱掉，爹地。“  
小丑因她的请求低声咆哮着，双手绕到她的背后，阻止她进攻性的拥抱。  
“温柔些，医生。”他的嘴唇抵在她的嘴唇上，“爹地还想和你一起好好品尝这段时间呢。”  
“别再叫我医生了。”她猛地咬住他，“我想以我们现在的关系，你可以叫我哈琳了。”  
“嗯……我不这样想。”他的脸庞远离了她的，她撅起嘴。“我会给你想出一个好听的名字的。”  
他的一只手离开了哈琳，伸到衣兜里。很快，他掏出一样物件，把它举起来以便好奇的哈琳能够看到。那是一把弹簧刀，刀鞘是帅气的紫色，上面有一个金色的小丑脑袋徽章。他把它弹开，露出巨大锋锐的刀刃，他拿着这件致命武器时恶劣地笑起来。当哈琳看到金属刀刃时，她感到更加兴奋。她的右肩上有一个小天使告诉她有这种感觉是不对的，告诉她要赶紧逃跑。但左边的小恶魔在她耳边诱惑地吹了口气，她就上了勾。  
“你想要爹地把你的内衣脱下来？”他在她耳边说，掐弄着她敏感的皮肤，她大声呻吟着。“我给你看看爹地的做法吧。”  
他让刀刃从她的肚脐开始向上描绘，没有用力到伤着她，只是让她感受到它的存在。她感到冰冷的刀刃唤醒了皮肤。刀刃触到了内衣，他快速将刀刃插入她与内衣之间，在她胸前的壑谷里。小丑向上提刀，哈琳感到内衣绑带从后面勒紧她，而后疼痛结束，她的胸膛袒露在外。  
瞥过他的脸，她看到他露出了迷人的微笑。他的嘴快速含住了哈琳的一边乳头。她又一次扬起头来。他的舌头极富技巧性地在她的乳头周围旋转，让她靠在墙上气喘吁吁地扭动着。当他衔着一边的乳房时，他的手扶上了另一边，挤压着，揉捏着，将乳头夹在两指之间转动，直到它勃起挺立。  
“哦，J先生。”哈琳呻吟着，将她的手伸进小丑的头发中，他的嘴正留恋于她身上的美景。她感到他温暖的口腔在她坚硬的乳头旁颤动，好像他正在愉悦地打着呼噜。然后他放开她，口红的吻印攀上另一边的乳房，她的另一个乳头被他含进嘴里。这次，他的手从她的双乳间向上，越过她的脖颈，强势地将两根手指塞进她的嘴里。  
他蓝色的眼睛看向上方来观看她吸吮他的手指，她的双唇紧贴着他的手指，来回品尝指尖残余的金属气息，舔了舔他的指甲后，又回头继续。  
小丑离开了她的肌肤，把手指从她嘴里取出来，换成了自己的舌头。他富有侵略性地，迅捷地吻着她。他们的舌头贴在一起，侵入对方的口腔，在其中探索。J先生轻咬哈琳的嘴唇直到出血，然后再它流到嘴唇边缘时用舌将其拭去。他的嘴唇离开了她的，继续吸吮着她的脖颈那个，哈琳继续大声呻吟着。  
“现在这个才叫吻。”哈琳气喘吁吁，咯咯笑着。  
小丑贴着她的皮肤微笑：“这值得等待，不是吗？”  
“没错，爹地。”她又将双臂绕过他的脖子，让他裸露的皮肤与她的相触，并因血肉与血肉的相接呻吟。  
“乖女孩。”他说，离开他的脖子，看向她，“现在，要是你不介意的话，我要带你到床上去了。不是因为你沉，亲爱的，只是我想看看你在我身下的样子。”  
“那就带我上床呀，爹地。”哈琳微笑着，完全明白小丑这些话的意思。“我超想知道它有多舒服的。”  
他没有立刻就动弹，她的眉毛困惑的皱起来。他的行动通常都是迅速，充满热情，但这时他只是看着她，眼神比她以往见过的都要柔软。她不知道他还有看起来这么有才华的时候，如此纯洁美丽，如果她是站着的，她的膝盖都会颤抖。  
“我把你的新名字想出来了。”他突然微笑道，“哈莉。”他微笑着，对这个新名字感到自豪，简单地解释道。“可爱又简短，很适合你。”  
“哈莉。”她大声品味着。“我喜欢她，J先生！”  
就这样确定了。  
她的新名字。  
小丑挤了挤眼睛，“床上见，哈莉。”他草草将她抱起，迟疑了一瞬后，就把她扔到床上，站在床尾，贪婪地扫视她的身体。  
哈莉因两人间过于遥远的距离皱眉，她靠近他，试着将他拉近。她用腿缠着他的臀部，把自己的脚踝锁在一起。  
“不，不，不。”小丑向她摇着手指，“不是这样的，我来管事情而且我有几条规则。第一条：你要放缓态度来问能不能碰我。”  
哈莉呻吟着，她的臀部在床上转动，想要擦到她灼热的内核。在色欲之下，她无法控制自己的身体。小丑伸出一只手，紧紧钳住她的下巴，强制她看向他的眼睛。  
“第二条：看着我，一直看着我的眼睛。”小丑甚至不确定哈莉知不知道自己在呻吟。他咯咯笑着，多有趣，他的小实验品在他身下扭动。她恳求着的蓝眼睛盯着他，而他的身体以前所未有的方法作出了回应。小丑向自己咆哮着，因自己的身体背叛了自己而懊恼。  
“求你了，J先生——”她扭动着身体，语句被她的呻吟切割到支离破碎。  
“怎么了？”小丑微笑着，舔过她的小腹。这只让她的声音更加残破。小丑离开她这样她才能说出话来。“你说什么？”  
“求你了，”哈莉喘息着说，“求你了，我想听你说我的名字。”小丑的小人更加邪恶了，“我跟你做个交易吧。”他抬起身来，她的眼睛追寻着他的一举一动，“我会叫你哈莉。”她长长叹息一声，第一次听他用粗重诱人的嗓音叫她的名字几乎要毁掉她。  
“只要你，”他的唇移到她的耳边，擦过耳廓边缘。“叫我爹地。”  
他轻舔着她的下颌，“你接受这第三条规则吗？”  
她冲他微笑着：“接受，爹地。”小丑抵在她喉咙边上呻吟，他有一种冲动，想要掐住她的脖子，这样面前这位柔弱的医生不会对他产生如此巨大的影响，但他没有这样做。不是现在，或许要等他从自己的实验成果中获得些乐趣之后。  
“乖女孩。”小丑用一个转瞬即逝的吻逗弄着她。“跟我说点什么，亲爱的。”小丑的脸就在哈莉的上方，他绿色的头发垂落到一边，“你是更喜欢我这样呢？”他手指快速解开了她牛仔裤的扣子。“还是这样？”他猛扯了几下，那片织物便随地上其他衣物而去了“这个呢？”他按压着她内裤的褶皱，慢慢上下摩擦。哈莉抓紧床单，她身体颤抖着，渴求释放。盛满了色欲的眼睛仍然在盯着他的。  
“我知道了。”  
“爹地——”随着小丑的手指越来越快，哈莉喘着气。小丑突然停下，打破两人之间的眼神交流，环顾床铺四周，好像再找些什么。她不满地呻吟道：“你在干什么？”  
“让你成为我的。”他简短的回答道，又一次拿出折叠刀来。他空着的那只手在她大腿上轻柔地来回抚摸。  
“别动。”他警告道，折叠刀缓缓向下。当刀刃划开皮肤时，她因疼痛叫喊出声。然而，当他脱下她的内裤，将手指伸入她的温暖时，疼痛立刻被她抛在了脑后。  
“这样更好吗？”小丑问，声音里含着严肃的情欲。  
哈莉那愉悦的尖叫就是他得到的回答。  
“这就对了，哈莉，”他贴在哈莉的腿上说，“大声尖叫到整个哥谭都能听到，让他们知道你是我的。”她感到刀刃又一次割破她的皮肤，他的两根手指在她体内伸缩，他的拇指揉着她的阴蒂。她拉扯着床单，近乎于绝望地试着保持不动，她确定自己的欢愉可以传遍哥谭。  
“这边，“他沉声道，手指一起停下，欣赏着他在哈莉腿上的杰作。他的舌头舐上她的皮肤，向上舔着刀刃留下的刺痛处。  
“求你了。”她一遍又一遍喘息出声。  
“哈莉，”他抓紧她的大腿，手指湿漉漉的。“看，现在你真的是一件艺术品了。”  
他看上去如此自豪，至少她能看看他做了什么，她这样想到。她把自己的手摆在脑后，枕着手肘，试着专心于她动情的状态，她凝视着他曾经处理过的地方，并因她所看到的而微笑。那新鲜的伤口还未愈合，流着血，但那小小的字母已经可以辨认出来。现在她的大腿内侧装饰着一个小小的“J”。切口的深度刚好足够留下伤疤又不会让她流过多的血。这是一个很会用刀的人大师级的作品。J先生伸出舌头，将切口中溢出的血舐去。  
“这很漂亮。”她微笑着感谢他，因身上有他的字母而荣耀。  
小丑咯咯笑着，因她的回复而愉悦。他报答了她，将她两根纤长的手指伸入她的体内。他空着的手向上玩弄着她的胸部，用嘴玩弄她的阴蒂。哈莉又一次被抛入欢愉的状态中。她的手臂从身下滑出，身体不受控制地扭动着，她的呻吟填满了房间。  
他的舌头舔舐着她的阴唇，而他的手指在她身体里的伸缩越来越快。她的神经愈牵愈紧，知道直到她不得不让它松懈。当他轻咬着她的阴蒂时，她感到高潮击中了她。  
“J”她呻吟出声，喘息着，“请让我碰你。”  
“你叫我什么？”他托起她的脸。  
“爹地，”哈莉呻吟道，“求你了，爹地。”  
“小丑咯咯笑着，轻柔地吻她，“求我做什么?”  
哈莉想要把他带入甜蜜的折磨之中 “求你了，爹地，让我触碰你，我想要感受你。“  
他盯着她的眼睛，粗重的呼吸打进她的耳中。哈莉的内部诱惑地扭动着。她的身体又一次为他准备好。眼神依旧相接，他抓起她的手腕，放到自己的肩上。他的肩膀精壮瘦削。哈莉的手正颤抖，她便通过更加用力地按压他意外光滑的皮肤来掩饰。他坚实的胸膛温暖而又诱人。哈莉看着自己正探索他胸膛的双手，沉浸于他迷人的肋骨曲线中。  
她的手向下，向下，向下，经过他肋骨上性感的“V”字，落在他宽松裤子的前部。哈莉露齿笑着，轻托着那个部分。他盯着她的眼光更加晦暗。哈莉淘气地用自己的手摩擦着他。他的坚硬抵着她，她呻吟着。他呼吸愈发粗重，看着她，舌头伸出来舔着嘴唇。  
“感觉好吗，爹地？”她甜美地问，压住他的嘴唇。转瞬之间，他的气场改变了，上一秒他的蓝眼睛中还盛满色欲，下一秒却充斥着愤怒。是她从未见过的怒火。某一瞬她眼中的小丑和他人眼中的别无二致：一个神经病谋杀犯，会杀掉挡路的一切的哥谭之王。  
“J先生？”她问道，她的手离开他的裤子，“你还——”她的话语被小丑用一只手掐断在脖子里，她无法呼吸。他的脸上是明晃晃的怒火。  
不假思索地，哈莉把手抬起，她的手指用力想要松开他的紧握。这是她气管被捏住时的本能反应，为了将堵住它的东西去除这样她才能呼吸。小丑空着的手抓住她的头发，让她的头贴在床上，从她见到他的第一天起到现在，这是她第一次感到害怕。  
然后她停下动作，虔诚地看着他，欣赏眼前的景色。他正弯腰冲着她，每一道骨骼的波痕她都能看到。他的气味充斥她的鼻腔，她想把他的气息装起来，喷洒在全身这样整个世界都会知道她是他的。哈莉的手离开他的手，抚摸他的胸膛，在他的心脏处停下。它正快速跳动着，他的激情与肾上腺素一起在血脉中奔流着。她脸上出现了一个轻微的笑。她想要成为他的世界的一部分，现在她在这里。尽管那并不是一直美好，他毕竟还是小丑。他的心如此快速地跳动着，而她的很快就会停下。  
然而，当她的手指触碰到他的心脏时，他粗暴地松开了她，在她充满爱意的手前畏缩。哈莉回到了现实，然后把身体从床上支起来，喘息着呼吸。小丑的大笑声充斥着房间，他用手向后梳理了一下头发，然后开始说话。  
“你已经退出这个实验了，奎泽尔医生。我以为摧毁你会很好玩，但不，现在我觉得看看你今后会变成什么样子会更有趣。医生？”他大笑道，微笑着看着她，握紧拳头，“不！你应该呆在监狱里，像我一样被锁起来，接受治疗，让人们在你身后对于你的精神健康议论纷纷。”他咯咯笑着说，“阿卡姆疯人院！我只为每天和你在一起的两个小时而活。和你在一起的那些治疗让每天早晨醒来变得有趣。不，你和别人不一样，你如此美好 。”他咯咯笑着，疯狂地注视着她。“我小小的实验品已经准备被释放到世界上了。  
哈莉的头不再晕眩，她在床上坐起来：“那就释放我。”  
他向她摇着手指，走向她，托起她的下巴。他咯咯笑着，金属制的牙齿露出，“喜剧的关键点就是出场时间。”


End file.
